Generally, most existing fitness equipments are just used independently. Even though an intelligent equipment is provided for use together with a mobile phone, it may just be allowed that one mobile phone is connected with one fitness equipment to achieve the function of intelligent counting and the like. When a user needs to use several different fitness equipments in a training course, the user is required to connect the mobile phone to different equipments when changing equipments, so that the fitness data from different equipments can be collected. As a result, the user may spend too much time connecting the mobile phone with the intelligent fitness equipments, leading to bad fitness experience. To achieve intelligent fitness, different fitness equipments need to be bought. In addition, information from different fitness equipments, such as movement counts, cannot be displayed in a mobile software, bringing inconvenience to the user too.